


thesecretdoor

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex Toys, Showers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Taguchi stays behind after a concert to have a little fun at Tokyo Dome, but he finds a certain someone stayed behind to watch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Merry Month of Masturbation Anon Fic Meme ](http://je-anonficmeme.livejournal.com/1318.html)

Taguchi Junnosuke loved live concerts, they gave him seemingly endless energy and even after the show had ended he felt he could run a marathon. Unfortunately, marathons didn’t tend to be held on weeknights at almost ten ‘o clock at night, so he had to find other ways to release his energy, and after  almost 10 years of performing concerts, he found himself searching for bigger, and bigger thrills.

On this particular night, he was feeling particularly excited, so he had packed some particular...provisions...in his bag, to help him out with some after hours fun at Tokyo Dome. When most of the staff and members had left, he slipped back into the shower, said provisions in hand. He turned on the water and rinsed his body again, warming himself up for the main event. He soaped up his hands and began to smooth them over his body, head tilted back, just enjoying the sensations of the running water.

He was in no rush so he spent a while gently caressing each limb, rubbing hard at every muscle to relieve his tension...leaving the most tense muscle for last of course. By the time he reached his erection it was already throbbing, tensed hard under the dripping of the shower. He stroked slowly, barely gripping himself to delay the full force of the pleasure...he was only just getting started.

After a couple of long minutes teasing his arousal, he moved on, rubbing the hard flesh behind his balls and groaning into the water, before slipping further back and running his finger around his own opening. He gasped aloud, the noise echoing off the tiled walls, and he pushed his soapy finger inside. He closed his eyes and leant his head back against the wall, concentrating on the sharp, almost burning feeling of being stretched, but all too soon he became accustomed to it, and withdrew his finger, reaching out for something more substantial.

He rubbed the smooth black silicone first against his taut stomach, hips bucking involuntarily in anticipation, but he didn’t give in. He loved the control he had over himself like this, the way he could tease himself, to force his mind to all the places his body wanted to go, yet holding off physically to drag his pleasure out longer. However he couldn’t suppress his tortured groans as he moved the toy further down, sliding it against his own flesh, equally hard and equally large.

He smiled to himself as he heard the distant sound of the door to the shower room opening quietly, this was what he’d been hoping for. Most nights after their concerts, most of the members would just shower together, they were all men after all, however one particular member liked to wait until everyone else was done, and take his time showering alone.

He slipped the toy further down then back, lifting one leg against the wall of the shower for easier access and then began rubbing the smooth silicone against his still soapy entrance. He waited just a little longer, until the other man would be close enough to see him and then he pushed it all the way in hard, crying out from pleasure and more of that deliciously hot burning. He strained his ears for the other man’s reaction and he was pleased to hear shallow, shaky breathing.

When he pulled it back out, he did it slowly, savouring the feeling, embracing the excitement of knowing he was still being watched. He held his breath as he pushed it back in, but he couldn’t help a groan when he heard a breathy gasp and his mind flew into a frenzy of wondering if the other man was touching himself too. He sped up, groans spilling, panting from his lips, as he fought to focus on the sounds from the other man, barely audible above the spray of the shower.

After only a few minutes he felt he would burst and he forced himself to stop, being watched was only half the fun. He pulled the toy out slowly, dropping it to the shower floor and letting his leg down as he turned his head in the direction of the other man. “I want to watch you too Uepi” he almost groaned, startling the other man. He smiled smugly “I know you’re there, I heard you...watching me”

Ueda stepped out slowly, hand still curled loosely around his own erection, but he was glaring at the other man “If you knew I was here why didn’t you say something earlier?”

Taguchi smiled smugly “Would you have been as excited if you knew that I knew?” he waited as Ueda considered that “But for me, I love knowing somebody is watching...” he slid his hand back down to stroke his cock gently just a few times “It gets me so horny, knowing that somebody is getting horny watching me...” he noticed Ueda’s eyes stray down to where his hand was now stilled, wrapped around his cock. “I’m done teasing now...Come on over and I’ll let you have it” He added, tugging one more time pointedly.

There was a brief moment where Taguchi wondered what Ueda’s reaction would be to that, he didn’t even know if the other man was gay, but somehow that just gave him an even bigger rush. Luckily it didn’t take much deliberation on Ueda’s part, before he stepped tentatively closer. Taguchi smiled that smug smile again “Touch yourself”

Ueda started his hand moving slowly, but he gained more confidence as Taguchi’s own hand trembled, clearly fighting against the urge the stroke himself too. He closed his eyes and parted his lips, allowing small gasps to puff out as he sped up his hand, until it was stopped.Taguchi felt himself nearing his limit, even he could only take so much teasing, and the sight of Ueda, touching himself so freely was pushing him too close to that limit. “Open yourself up for me” he groaned as he handed Ueda the bottle of shower gel. The older man swallowed hard, but then took the bottle, holding Taguchi’s gaze as he spread some of the gel onto his fingers before moving them between his legs.

Taguchi could tell the exact moment Ueda slipped his fingers inside himself, his brow furrowed and his jaw fell slack as a breathy groan slipped from his lips. Taguchi groaned in response, his insides burning up...it was one thing to know he was being watched, to feel powerful and in control, but it was another to watch someone this way, to see them fall apart and feel his own mind fall apart with them. He groaned again as he saw Ueda’s arm move, pumping his fingers in and out, repeating the action until he fell back against the wall, legs bent awkwardly to reach better as lewd moans rattled from his mouth.

Taguchi felt the burning passion begin to coil in his stomach and he knew he needed to do something about it soon, before the flames engulfed him from the inside out. Without warning he darted forward and turned Ueda roughly around, dragging out his fingers to plunge himself deep inside the smaller man’s body. He had no sense left to stop or even slow down to check that it was what the other man wanted, instead he rammed into him over and over, as hard as he could until the fire ascended, burning white behind his eyes as his body jerked uncontrollably.  

The sound of his scream was still echoing from the tiles as his breathing calmed and his sense returned to him, only then did he spare a thought to Ueda. He withdrew from his body slowly, turning him round to search his face for signs he was ok, feeling relief at the wide smile he was greeted with.

“Same time, same place, tomorrow?” Ueda grinned coyly, wiping the remnants of his release from his hand onto Taguchi’s chest, before slinking away.


End file.
